The Next Chapter
by SevvysLove
Summary: Sequel to Second Chances. What happens to the family after Harry and Petunia escape Privet Dr.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here I am again. I had a request to see what happened next at the end of Second Chances. Here it is "The Next Chapter." Hope you enjoy and thanks to my wonderful beta, Luna4917.

Sirius and Remus were sitting down to tea in the library when the floo flared. Severus Snape, the supposed bane of their existence, was calling.

"Gentlemen, if you would come through, I believe you will find someone who would like to see you."

They looked at each other, wondering what had gotten into the man. They had spent the night awake, mirroring Harry's ritual of welcoming his birthday in at midnight. They had then shared a toast and went to their separate rooms to mourn that they had not gotten to be with their godson to celebrate his entrance into adulthood. They knew that Severus and Lucius had done the same, as they had been invited to the manor by Lucius for the evening. They missed Harry so much though, and did not want to ruin everyone's evening with their misery.

"Well, I guess we will just have to go find out what is going on" Remus said to Sirius. They banished the tea service to the kitchen and summoned their cloaks. Stepping through, they were once again amazed at the opulence of the manor. If something wasn't gilt in gold or silver, it was made of marble or the finest weave of fabric available for purchase. They knew that Lucius hated it, but there was little he could do, as it was all inherited.

"Welcome to my home. Please sit, our guest should be down momentarily. He does not know you are here, as we had hoped to surprise him with your presence." Lucius, always the consummate host, levitated a tea service to the table and poured. Having known these men for so many years, he knew that Sirius took sugar (and lots of it) and that Remus liked his with honey.

After tea had been passed and idle chit chat finished, Remus spoke up. "Why are you going on like this? Who is the mystery guest? Did you do as you had planned last night for Harry's birthday? We did and it was all I could do to keep from storming Privet Dr and snatching him from there. I am so worried about him now. The wards were set to drop and that means he is not safe. Why are we here and not there trying to protect him?"

"Because I don't need protection anymore."

Remus and Sirius almost dropped their tea when they jumped out of their seats at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Cub, what are you doing here?" Sirius set his cup on the table and crossed the room to wrap Harry in his arms. The boy was alive and seemingly well. How had he gotten here and what was he doing _here _anyhow? How had he known to come here?

Petunia and Draco were just entering the library when they noticed the new guests.

"Well, I see Father wasted any time bringing your whole family together Harry. Sirius, if you don't loosen your hold, Harry is going to have problems breathing soon. I would really like to not be a widower before we are even able to marry."

Remus looked at Petunia, trying to hide the lust in his eyes. He had been in love with the woman since spending part of a summer at Lily's house during their school days. She was as kind as her sister but had less fight to her, a bit more Slytherin in Remus' estimation. She still got done what she wanted, just in a less obvious way. How he wished she had gone to Hogwarts, he would have courted her endlessly. Instead, she married that whale of a muggle and had her spirit driven out of here.

"Tuney, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Remus was curious as to what his childhood crush was doing at Malfoy Manor and how she had gotten here. Extending his hand to her, he guided her to join him on the settee as Sirius released Harry and took the wingback he had previously occupied. Harry and Draco were settled on the sofa and Lucius and Severus were settled in the other wingbacks. Harry had curled up into Draco's side, possessively laying his hand on the blonds' thigh and silently marking his territory.

"I was rescued last night by Lucius and Draco. Vernon woke when he realized Harry was no longer in the house and assumed I had helped him escape. Dudley was at a sleepover with Piers, so he decided that I needed to be punished for Harry's escape. I tried to hide, but he locked me in Harry's 'bedroom' until he was ready for me. I honestly did not know how Harry got out, as Vernon had locked the door and the bars were still on the window. I started to pray to any god that would listen, since I figured I was dead. As I heard the locks being turned, Lucius and Draco appeared and once Vernon opened the door, they stunned him and summoned Harry's things. Draco disappeared first, and then Lucius took hold of me and we appeared here. It felt kind of like what I imagine it would feel like to be sucked through a straw."

"That is exactly what I describe it as Auntie. It is called apparition. Since we did not have a floo at the house, it would be the only way to travel besides portkey. Neither is particularly pleasant, trust me on that one."

Remus had listened with growing rage as he heard how his love was treated. Harry was watching the wolf, observing his godfather as the story unfolded. As the last was heard, Harry decided he needed to keep his godfather out of Azkaban, so he jumped up and sat on the man's lap, hugging him. He had not greeted him upon entering the room, and figured it was as good a way as any to keep him in the room.

"You are not going to go after him. I will see him rot in a muggle prison for what he has done, with a little help from all of our magic. I want you in my life for more than another day, and if what I saw is right, you want to spend a right bit of time with my aunt" Harry whispered into Remus' ear. He knew the look of love when he saw it; it was evident when he looked around the room. Poor Sirius though, he seemed the odd man out. Well, if Harry had his way that would not last.

"Aunt Petunia, I have a gift for you. I owe you a life debt, as you kept me alive. I had some time before last term let out, and I did a bit of research. I knew as soon as I turned 17 the blood wards would drop and you would be vulnerable, so I looked up ways to give you some magic. I found an old tome on family magic in the library at school. Apparently, there is a very old spell that was used to give squibs magic if they were the only living heir to a family line. I cannot see why it would not work for you. I felt something last night when Tom died; I think I got his magic. I would like to share it with you if you are willing."

"Harry, are you sure? That spell has not been used in centuries." Lucius was worried about his godson; he did not want to lose him now that he just got him back in his life.

"I am sure Uncle Luc. I think if Poppy were to run a scan, we would find that my aunt is not a muggle, but a squib. There is no way that someone as powerful as my mum would be the only one in the family to get magic."

"Harry, I can run the scan now if you want. I am trained to do basic healing myself and I know the charm." His father was volunteering to help. Harry was very proud to be the man's son, he was an amazing wizard. Nodding to his dad, Harry moved aside and took Remus with him. The man was hesitant to leave Petunias side, but he knew his magic would get in the way of the charm.

Severus drew his wand and started a series of intricate wand movements while chanting _ostendo sum ullus veneficus. _It would reveal if Petunia had any latent magic in her. Once he was finished, a parchment appeared in Petunias lap. Harry read it, a smile spreading across his face.

"Well, it seems I was right. Auntie, you are not simply a muggle, you are a squib. I can do the transfer spell, if my father and godfathers are willing to assist. Draco, would you please make sure Aunt Petunia is comfortable when we are done, as it will tire us out quite a bit and I need someone to care for her."

"Of course love, but are you going to be alright? You are still not completely recovered from last night and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will be fine; this is a protective magic spell. If anything, I will feel better after because it will channel all of our magic to be able to transfer it. If it works, I should be completely healed after, but everyone else will be a bit drained. Are you all ok with that? I guess I should have not assumed you would want to help."

Remus turned Harry to face him. "I would love to help you, especially if it will help heal you. I will be honored to be a part of this."

Sirius, Lucius and Severus agreed. Sirius spoke up, "We love you Harry and would do anything to make this work. What do we need to do?"

Harry positioned everyone in a circle, with each one of them at a cardinal point. He and Petunia were in the center, both sitting on chairs facing each other. Harry began the chant, each man in the circle following in a round and coming back to Harry to end it. They had explained to Petunia that the spell meant 'Guide, Protect, Love, and Share. We give this gift to you in love and accept you as one of our own to protect and teach'.

"Rector, servo, diligo, partis. nos tribuo is donum vobis in diligo quod recipero vos ut unus nostri own protego quod docui."

As the magic swirled around the circle, a golden thread was formed between the men with a line from each going to Harry and Petunia. Draco had never seen such a magical transfer, it was so beautiful. He did notice one thing that worried him. As each man began his portion of the chant, his animagus form shimmered around him. Sirius' dog sat beside him, Moony sat beside Remus, a beautiful black raven sat on Severus' left shoulder, and across Lucius' shoulders sat a Blizzard Corn Snake. Harry had 3 different animals surrounding him. A white phoenix with gold and silver wing tips, a golden lion sat on his left and a black stag stood to his right. He felt the power coming from the circle and when he looked down, his own white bunny sat at his feet. He was channeling power into the circle to support Petunia it seemed. She was glowing a vibrant pink and as the chant ended, the glow settled into her skin. At Harry's last word, the circle disappeared and he moved forward to support Petunia as she slumped to the side in her chair. The men of the circle came forward and helped Harry to the sofa. He seemed to be healed and stronger, but his magic and his aura were a bit off. When he opened his eyes, not only did they glow green, but there was a ring of silver around them. His ears had developed a slight point and his teeth seemed to have a similar point.

Sirius spoke first. "Harry, how do you feel?"

"Like I have been run over by the Knight Bus, but otherwise, stronger than ever. How is my aunt?"

Remus had moved over to where Draco had settled Petunia on the settee. She was coming around and seemed to be unharmed. "Harry, did it work?" she asked.

Severus moved across the room and cast the same revealing spell as before. The paper that appeared indicated that Petunia was now quite a powerful witch. She also seemed to have some Elfin blood in her and had developed a set of pointy ears and her hair was much longer. She also seemed to have deaged about 25 years. Her skin was smooth and flawless and the fire had returned to her eyes. Remus lifted her up and settled beneath her, cradling her in his arms. "Tuney, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, stronger than ever and restless. Severus, did it work?"

"It seems to have worked perfectly. You are now a very strong witch. You also seem to have a bit of Elfin heritage, and as such have taken on some of the physical characteristics. In the morning we will have to take you to Diagon Alley to get you a wand. It will help you channel your newfound magic more efficiently. Although, you should have quite a bit of wandless ability, seeing as Harry is proficient at it."

"Oh auntie, I'm so glad it worked. Now you can stay with us and not have to go back to _him_. I do intend to make sure he pays, but that is for another day. Mooney, would you like to escort my aunt to her room and get her settled for a nap. I suspect she is going to need some rest as she comes fully into her magic. Sirius, would you take me to the garden please? I need some contact with the ground. I don't know why, but I have a sudden urge to sink my hands into the earth."

"Harry, I believe your Vampire heritage has come through. Your mum had Elf in her past and I am half Vampire. My mother was full blood and that was passed to me when she married the muggle that sired me. If you would like, Sirius and I can give you more information on that later."

"Thanks Dad, I would appreciate it. I have something I need to talk to Sirius about now, is that ok?"

"Of course Harry, let me know if you need anything."


	2. And the changes begin

Well, after a long wait, here you go. I will be updated more now that my muse came back. Rather inconvenient vacation in my opinion. Anyhow, I know it is short, but I needed the setup, so enjoy. Thanks again to my wonderful beta Luna4917.

Sirius guided Harry to the garden behind the manor. He had never actually seen it, as he had broken ties with his family before Narcissa married Luc. The night blooming flowers were open and the fragrance they set to the air was wonderful. The trees were in full foliage, creating a lovely canopy that let dappled bits of moonlight shine across their path. He led Harry to a bench beneath a pair of birch trees, their bark a lovely white. He knew the myths telling of the protection of birch from evil spirits, and wanted to find all the safety he could for his godson.

"Sirius, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I found out last night that I am pledged to Draco, and while that makes me happier than I can explain, I still fell an empty spot in my heart. We talked, and Draco and I want you to be our third. He feels it too, neither of us will be complete without you. Please?"

Stunned. He never expected to hear this from Harry. He knew the boy before he was born, but his time in Azkaban had hardened him. He did not know if he had it in him to love anymore. And what would James and Lily say? He was Harry's godfather and he wanted him to be their lover? He would admit, both young men were very attractive. He knew he would be happy with them, but he felt he was betraying his friends.

"Harry, you know I love you, but what would your mum and dad say? I am your godfather and 20 years older than you both. You don't want someone as damaged as me." Sirius had to do this, he could not ruin Harry and Draco's futures by tying himself to them, as much as he longed for it.

"Sirius, I will not accept no. James was not my dad, Severus is. I already talked with him. I don't know if it is my creature heritage, which I still have to figure out how to deal with, but I feel drawn to you and complete around you. I would not have been able to complete that spell without you and Draco in the room. I needed the support of my mates. That is what you are, my mates. Draco is my elven mate and you are the mate to my vampire. Please do not reject me, I need you and have had feelings for you for a few years now. Even if you were not my mate, I would still want you…need you."

Sirius knew he shouldn't, but he could never say no to Harry, even when he was a tot. "I need to hear this from Draco too, I will not ruin your relationship with him, even if I am your mate."

"Hear it from me now then, we want you to be with us. I have as many feelings for you as Harry does, but as you know, Malfoy's do not express feelings openly. I cannot wait to have you with us though." Draco had followed his fiancee and Sirius to the garden, knowing what Harry was going to talk to the gorgeous dark man about. They both knew it would take a bit of convincing, but given that Draco had veela heritage in his blood, if Harry could not convince the man, Draco intended to give it a try. He was going to do anything he could to make Harry happy, even if it meant slightly devious means to achieve his goals.

"Well, if you both are sure, I guess I will have to agree. I have had more than god fatherly feelings for you for a while now, and it was quite painful to have to ignore them. I also am willing to admit that I have more than a passing attraction to you Draco, though I don't know you all that well. I guess we will remedy that in the future. Can' have us sharing Harry and not getting along ourselves. Come here Draco, sit with us and talk."

The blond walked over to where his future sat, taking the seat next to Sirius that was empty. They were just getting to know each other, and later they moved to Draco's suite to continue their conversation. They talked into the night, learning about each others likes, dislikes, dreams, fears, hopes and desires. Eventually, they all crawled into bed, Harry in the middle, and succumbed to the pull of sleep, curling into each others bodies for comfort.

Remus was overjoyed that the woman he had loves so long was now able to live in his world. It was more than he could have ever dreamed for. He had been so lonely for so many years. He knew that he would never find love with anyone but Petunia, since he knew from early on that she was his mate. He had been bitten as a child by that monster Greyback, and as such knew he would one day have a mated. He was an Alpha wolf, a pack leader, but he knew he would never have a traditional pack. There would be no wolves for him to lead, it would be people he loved. He already had Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Harry. But, although he loved them like family, he knew he would never be complete without his mate. She had married that dreadful muggle and they had a child. He long suspected that they had mistreated Harry, but he had no proof, and as a wolf, he had no standing in the magical community to allow him to claim Harry as his ward. Sirius could not either, having been in Azkaban. So, they spent the years watching him and trying to do as much as they could to help him grow as a wizard and a man. The both loved the boy, Sirius as his godfather and Remus felt himself being an honorary godfather.

He was sitting next to his mate, the one woman who could make him the happiest, and he did not know what to do. Did he offer to help her make her way in his world, did he walk away and leave her to Harry's care, did he claim her and be done with it? He knew he could not claim her, it would scare her and make her hate him. He could not bear the though thought of leaving her and not being a part of her life. That just left the most terrifying option, confessing his feelings. Maybe, if he took it slow and got to know her better, helped her get away from that muggle and tried to befriend her son, it would endear him to her and bring about the outcome he hoped for the most.

"Petunia, do you feel able to make it back to your room by yourself? I would be more than happy to help you if you feel you need help."

Finally. She was hoping the man would offer, she really wanted to get some time alone with him. She had fallen in love with him the summer he stayed with them during their school days. He was so tall and handsome. Remus was intelligent, caring, loving, and treated her with the utmost respect. If she could only get rid of Vernon, she knew she could be happy if she could get him to notice her. There was a magnetism to him that she could not help but feel the pull of. She knew she would need someone to teach her about being a witch, and she hoped it would be Remus.

"I would appreciate it if you would walk with me. I feel fine, but one always appreciates the company of a gentleman."

Thrilled. Remus could not believe she wanted to be in his company. He was going to take what he could get now, since he just knew that she would be repulsed and run away when she found out what he was.

"Shall we then, milady? I would be honored to escort you to your rooms."

Remus and Petunia left the room, her arm in his, both of them smiling wide enough to light a whole city block, content to be in each others company.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to do this to you, but at this point, the story will no longer meet the rating standards for this site. If anyone is interested in reading the remainder will be able to find it on another site. In deference to the moderators here, I will refrain from naming the site, but if you would like to contact me I may be able to drop some hints as to its location. Thanks and I hope to have more to give you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I know I had indicated that this would be on another site..and after over a year of hiatus I finally have a muse again. It will eventually be finished..lots of life changes have intruded and I cannot guarantee they wont again. Here is a short chapter though for now..until the next, thank you for your support and interest.

The night of the full moon, the family gathered downstairs in the room Luc had set up for Remus. Severus had spent the day brewing his new potion that would cure Remus, with the help of Harry and Draco. Both boys were excellent brewers, Harry having had to hide his skills at school. Petunia had offered to help with her cooking skills, but Severus had declined, wanting to not risk anything so that Remus would be cured on the first try. He did accept a lock of hair from Petunia to be added, a protective measure that would strengthen the potion.

Severus handed Remus the vial, removing the stopper.

"Drink this then lay down. I will watch and monitor you, you should not transform at all. With the addition of Petunia's hair you should sleep well and wake refreshed. If you have any signs of transformation we will need to do this again next month and I shall have to rework the potion."

Remus took the vial, kissed Petunia gently, and drank it down.

"Severus, thank you. I don't know how to thank you for this at all. And thank you also, I do believe this is the first potion you have ever made that does not taste like it came from the sludge on the bottom of the Black Lake." Remus had to lighten the mood, everyone looked terrified.

Hugging his godson, Remus turned and entered his room for the night. Severus locked the door behind him and cast a monitoring ward on the room.

"You all may as well go to bed, I will monitor him for the night and we will know the outcome in the morning."

Reluctantly they all did, Harry summoning a house elf before he left. "Dobby, you are to serve Master Severus tonight, make sure he stays awake and bring him anything he requires."

"Yes Sir Master Harry Sir."

The house elf had returned to the manor when he sensed Harry's presence, having bound himself to the boy in Harry's second year. He and Harry had spoken and the elf now answered to Luc and Harry, but primarily Harry.

Harry hugged his father good night and followed his mates up to their room.

The next morning everyone congregated downstairs to find out if the potion had worked. Remus had slept the night through peacefully, for the first time since his childhood. The potion had worked and he was cured.

"Remus, I am proud to say you are cured. We can go to the ministry today and they can run a scan to verify. You will be removed from the Werewolf list and have full rights."

Severus had contacted the Ministry to notify them he was administering a cure to a werewolf and that they would be in for verification this morning. He wanted them all to be able to enjoy life, and for Harry to see that he was not the man he had been.

The family moved upstairs, getting ready for the day and having a light breakfast in their rooms in preparation for the trip to the Ministry. Everyone gathered in the hearth room, flooing to the Ministry office of Control of Dangerous Beings.

Severus stepped to the desk and introduced himself, stating their purpose at being there.

"I am happy to welcome you to the Ministry Master Snape, we have been expecting you." A young clerk was at the desk and stood to guide them to one of the offices. The Minister, Kingsley Shaklebolt was waiting for them. He had taken over after the Ministry almost fell the previous year. Albus had had a hand in installing him, hoping for some control, not knowing that Kings was loyal to Harry. He knew exactly why they were there and wanted to see for himself if the potion had worked.

"Morning everyone, shall we get on with it? I am anxious to see how this turned out."

The Ministry mediwizard stepped forward and performed a scan on Remus to detect the presence of lycanthropy within his bloodstream. Finding none he declared him cured and signed the necessary forms, handing them to Kings for signature before filing. Kings happily signed them, declaring one of his friends a free man and cured.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life Remus, may it be as happy as it can be from here on out." With that, Kings took his leave to see to the rest of his workday. The clerk handed Remus his paperwork declaring him fully human and free of all restrictions of his previous life.

Remus hugged Petunia to him, finally free of the restrictions he had learned to live with. An odd thing happened then, he felt himself grow stronger, younger, and healthier. His hair returned to its normal color, the gray disappearing before their eyes. He looked around, seeing things clearer than he had in years. His Alpha powers had settled, even though he was no longer a wolf. His patronus sat by his side, looking up at him with glowing silver eyes.

Petunia looked down, scared and happy at the same time. "What is that Remus, I saw them the night we did the transfer but didn't think to ask?"

"That is a Patronus, an animal symbol and somewhat of a guardian. Mine is Moony, my former wolf. Sirius has Snuffles his animagus form. Each of us have one, they can communicate. I have also seen, in the past, that with magical strength from a witch or wizard, that they can be a protector. Harry has, oddly enough, James' patronus, the black stag."

Severus answered that one. "When James gave his life for Harry, he gave him his protection. We had performed a ritual of family adoption the previous night. That is why Harry is Lord Potter. James declared him his heir and transferred his protection and guardian to him."

Harry was awed. James had loved him and Lili that much, even though he was not his father by birth, to name him his heir and to give him his protection. Tears welled in his eyes, looking up at his father he stepped into his arms, overwhelmed by the emotions.


End file.
